


Butt those look better D:>

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [10]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Butts, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi gets ready for his wedding. Wasabi offers opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt those look better D:>

“I like the other ones better.”

 

Tadashi twists on himself to look at his reflection, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the back.

The shorts fit him well, loose enough to allow for some air to circulate, which will be a huge benefit to his leg—replacement limbs are marvels of robotics, but they do still require careful maintenance to function, and proper ventilation is part of that… Tadashi sighs.

 

“I think I’ll have to go for those though,” he tells Wasabi, smiling at his pout, “It’s better for the leg.”

“Alright,” Wasabi agrees as he stretches off the rickety stool the shop assistant left for him, “So long as we take the step, we can do it buck naked for all I care… even if the other ones are more flattering to your butt.”

“I’m not marrying naked,” Tadashi protests with a snort, “Or picking my outfit according to what my ass looks like in it! Aunt Cass is freaking out over the lack of tuxes already, there’s no need to fuel  _that_  fire.”

 

(Wasabi laughs and kisses him and says ‘it’s fine’ between bouts of vaguely hysterical chuckles—nerves, Tadashi assumes—but there’s a definite air of preening about him when Tadashi comes out of the shop with the butt-flattering pants in hands.)


End file.
